SOLEIL
by les-lenne
Summary: YamatoKouya It's summer time and Kouya lost her suntan lotion...


**SOLEIL**

**Title:** Soleil

**Author:** LeS Lenne

**Fandom:** Loveless

**Pairing:** Yamato/Kouya

**Rating:** R

**Word Count:** 750

**Summary:** It's summer time and Kouya & Yamato think it's time for a little swimming. But there's a problem…

**A/N:** English isn't my first language. I appreciate help, but flames may give me a good laughter as well. So tell me what you think in any case!

"Damn, Yamato! Where did you put the suntan lotion?"

"Huh? Isn't it your business where you put your lotions?"

"Oh, shut up," said Kouya while struggling through her clothes.

"Kouya... stop that. You're acting as if you were an angry Teletubby. Or should I say: as if you were Pikachu – in that stupid swimsuit you're wearing. Why don't try a nice bikini?"

Yamato occasionally looked over Kouya since she had put on the childish bathing costume. It really wasn't going to look any better the more often she looked at it.

"Am I a whore?", said Kouya.

"Am _I_?"

"Well, you have big boobs. It suits you."

"Oh, thank you. I know you like them. I noticed that before when we have had sex." Yamato chuckled to herself.

"Ya-ma-to," yelled Kouya.

"Okay, let's search after the mysterious suntan lotion of doom."

"Funny, oh so funny."

Yamato chuckled again. "It was just a little joke. Calm down, Kouya!"

Kouya gave her a short glare, nevertheless its shortness, it looked dangerous.

Yamato wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, placed a soft kiss on Kouya's pout and said, with an intimate smile on her face: "May I beg your pardon?"

Kouya figured out the feeling of being cuddled as too nice. So she said: "Everything's okay. I'm just anxious."

"Say why?"

"I-... I cannot swim."

Yamato's eyes went wide.

"You. Cannot. Swim? God, why? It's one of the easiest things!"

"Shut the fuck up...," mumbled Kouya. "It is not. You have to breathe _and_ move your arms and legs at the same time and everything. It's not easy."

"Well, but isn't cooking just as complicated as swimming? And your food is delicious!"

"I suppose it is, but I practised cooking since I was a child, so…"

"I can teach you how to swim – if you just get out of that swimsuit," said Yamato cheerily.

Kouya shrugged tentatively. "But I don't have to wear a bikini like yours, do I?"

Yamato's bikini was extremely colourful, there were neon green and pink flowers all over it and an enormously long tie held the bikini top together at her back. It would have looked ridiculous if it hadn't been Yamato who was wearing it.

"If you really don't want to, I won't force you to do so."

Kouya breathed a sigh of relief and sent thousand thanks to all gods and goddesses. She stepped back and went on searching the lotion.

Meanwhile, Yamato giggled. She'd known where the lotion was – but she hadn't told Kouya. Of course not. As if she would have let the chance pass by to see Kouya in a bikini!

Yamato put the lotion, as quietly as she could manage it, in the cupboard behind her. She whispered: "Hey, Kouya? Have you been looking here?"

"Why should I put my suntan lotion, which I need every day this summer because my skin is incredulously pale, in a cupboard of yours?"

"Uhm. Well," said Yamato, thinking hard of a plausible explanation. "Maybe you… uhm, I suppose you…"

"Yeah? What?" Kouya went forward to the cupboard and – oh yes, an unbelievable miracle happened – she found her suntan lotion in there.

Kouya eyed Yamato doubtfully. "_You've_ put it in the cupboard. And no, don't even try to lie. You cannot lie. Not to me."

"Yeah, I've put it in the cupboard. No, you won't wear a bikini now, 'cause I fooled you. Yeah, I deserve my punishment."

"You sound like one of the guys in these slash fanfics I've read lately," said Kouya chuckling.

"Yeah, I-… what?"

"If we're talking about punishment by now anyway…"

"No way."

"I thought you were open-minded?"

"I _am_ open-minded, but not brainless!"

"You really don't want to? I'd wear the bikini!"

Yamato thought of it for a brief moment, but kicked it off her mind outright again.

"No way."

"Okay, no bikini for Yamato. I'll make a note of that."

"Not fair," said Yamato and folded her arms.

"Don't act as if you were a child." Kouya gave Yamato the lotion and turned around. "I can't get my hand to my back."

"And for that matter you'll wear the bikini!"

"You don't act as if you were a child, you _are_ one."

"I'm not! I'm randy."

"Oh my…" Kouya flushed and ducked down under the kiss Yamato gave her scapula.

"Oh well, maybe we'll go swimming next week…," mumbled Kouya and stretched to kiss Yamato. First it was soft – then impassionate. It wasn't like they'd need the sun, really.


End file.
